


Percentages

by 8bitAria



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitAria/pseuds/8bitAria
Summary: "You're just biased because we're dating""No, you're just objectively the best"aka: How the Mystery Room begins each new case
Relationships: Lucy Baker/Alfendi Layton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Percentages

"Prof!" Lucy burst into the Mystery Room, slamming a thick case file on the Inspector's desk. "We've got another one."

"Difficult?" The more challenging the case, the better. There was a familiar excited gleam in Alfendi's eye, but it wasn't the one Lucy backed away from. She knew the Prof well enough at this point to know that no matter what, he loved his job, loved solving the unsolvable cases. And she felt the same way.

"Very." Her excitement dwindled out for a brief moment. "No one at the Yard's been able t'solve it yet. Not even a break. No leads"

"Well," Alfendi smirked, "I think we'll get there. In fact, I'm about, let's see, 97.6% sure." Lucy grinned at the familiar percentage that the Prof always pulled out in investigations. "After all," he continued, "I have the best assistant in Scotland Yard."

Lucy felt the heat rise into her face and tried to ignore it. "You're just biased because we're dating" she muttered, looking at him and failing to fight back a smile.

"No, my dear Lucy," he corrected, matching her smile as he leaned towards her with a fire in his eyes. "You're just objectively the best. Of that, I'm 100% certain."

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first and favorite ships, I love these two and I'm excited to share this with y'all. Thanks for checking it out!


End file.
